


Kisses in Time

by freeshipping



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Poetry, Romance, Sad, Tumblr Fic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeshipping/pseuds/freeshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in the spring, when blossoms emerged and the air was heavy with the scent of new beginnings<br/>When the rain fell warm on the cobblestone streets, drowning out any thought except for the heat radiating from each other’s bodies<br/>When they were fifteen and stupid, but John was too young to care about anything except the pretty eyes and the crooked smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://lostinsherlock.tumblr.com/post/78866678648/edyes-study-in-fanfic-o-substudy-ii) tumblr prompt. I took a bit of creative license.

They met in the spring, when blossoms emerged and the air was heavy with the scent of new beginnings  
When the rain fell warm on the cobblestone streets, drowning out any thought except for the heat radiating from each other’s bodies  
When they were fifteen and stupid, but John was too young to care about anything except the pretty eyes and the crooked smile

They grew closer in the summer, when they had more time than they knew what to do with and laziness draped over them like a blanket  
When they exchanged stolen kisses behind the bakery, tasting of icing and butterflies  
When John could do no more than wonder at the mystery hidden beneath a tangle of curls

They departed in the fall, when the leaves drifted to the ground along with their spirits  
When Sherlock departed for university early, leaving a bedridden John in his wake  
When John had to face the inevitable truth, what he had always known, that he would never be allowed to keep the beautiful miracle that had wandered into his life that spring

They reunited two years later, when John had already enlisted in the military  
When Sherlock graduated with a degree in forensics and a desire to do some good  
When he returned home just as John was leaving, and they exchanged a tearful kiss at the airport among happy couples and piles of luggage

They broke their pattern   
Exchanging letters across the tides, the mail carriers bearing their dreams along with a love they were reluctant to admit  
Because if they admitted it,  
It would become too real  
And they were content to dwell in a fantasy of nostalgia and apple blossoms

When John was shot, eight months later, Sherlock had his first panic attack  
The doctors said it was a coincidence, that there was no way he could have known what his friend had gone through at the same time  
But despite all of his rationalities, Sherlock knew it couldn’t possibly be a coincidence   
That they ended up in the same hospital  
In the same ward  
In adjacent beds  
Their fingers tangling together across the void as they sank into sleep each night

It was raining the first time John spent the night in Sherlock’s bed  
Although raining would be an understatement  
As torrents beat the trees into submission and the wind whistled through every crack it could find  
And the thunder reverberated with their heartbeats, simultaneously strong and crumbling  
And Sherlock’s bruising kisses drove every rational thought from John’s mind

They were twenty-five when they announced their engagement  
Seated in a diner with their closest friends, sunlight pouring in across steaming piles of food  
Their laughter created a buoyant atmosphere that John wanted to capture in a jar and keep next to his bed so he could revisit this moment every day  
For the rest of his life

When Sherlock approached him at the altar, John couldn’t stop thinking  
About what may have happened in other lives, or in alternate universes  
Although he knew they can’t have been together in all of them, that other circumstances may have kept them from ever meeting  
This man was embedded in his very core, and he knew there were other lives where they were together, as happy as they were now

It was that thought, the thought that they had met before, and that they would meet again  
That kept John sane when he seventy-five  
Perched a stool by Sherlock’s bed, engaging in sleepless nights and tearful waking hours   
As Sherlock’s essence slowly drained from his body, leaking into the atmosphere where he would rejoin the universe and dance among the stars

So it was that ten years later, on his own deathbed, John could only be happy   
Knowing that his soul and Sherlock’s were about to be reunited  
That no matter how many more lives it took to get it right again, they would eventually meet  
In another reality, another dimension  
Another love story

He knew it wasn’t the last time they would exchange stolen kisses behind a bakery and hold hands under the apple blossoms  
With the scent of new beginnings drifting through the air


End file.
